


Daddy’s Boy

by chilledmasonjar



Series: Ironstrange AUs [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Tony Stark, Bruises, Butt Plugs, Chains, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Kinky, Kinky Stephen Strange, Kinky Tony Stark, Leather, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Messy, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Top Stephen Strange, i definitely did, i don’t know how i didn’t combust as i was writing this, leather harness, thats a lie, they're both kinky little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilledmasonjar/pseuds/chilledmasonjar
Summary: tony’s cleaning out their closet when he find a forgotten harness that stephen bought him. he puts it on and stephen gets home right after. kinky smut ensues
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039565
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Daddy’s Boy

**Author's Note:**

> i would say this is inspired by nanosorcerer’s drawing of Tony in a leather harness, but i inspired that so djsksk
> 
> if you want to know what the harness looks like, go check out nano’s drawing
> 
> y’all should comment what you thought of this to give me a serotonin boost, just sayin

Tony was cleaning out their closet when he found it. It had been sitting there since he and Stephen had graduated college and they had both probably forgotten about it by now. However, when Tony saw it, all the memories of him wearing it for Stephen flooded back. He decided that it was a good idea to put it on, and was able to with only minor adjustments.The item in question was obviously a custom made leather harness that Stephen had gotten for him for his birthday one year.

Tony looked at himself in the mirror, fingers running over the “Daddy’s Boy” that was stamped into the breast piece. Just under that was a D-ring with chains hanging off of it. There were four in total, two going off to the side, and two that went down to connect to the thigh belts. As Tony looked at himself in the mirror, he remembered why Stephen bought this one. Well, there were multiple, but the main one was that Stephen was able to grab onto Tony. Thinking about the last time Tony wore this harness made him almost melt. Since he was distracted, he didn’t hear the sound of the portal opening, a tell-tale sign that his husband was home. 

Tony only realized that Stephen was in the room when he heard a surprised, but excited, gasp. Tony turned around, watching Stephen cross the room in record time. 

“Well, this is a pleasant surprise, my dear,” Stephen said, looking at his husband with admiration and lust.

“I found it while I was cleaning and thought it would be a good idea to make sure that it still fit. What do you think, daddy?” 

“I think that you better be a good boy for daddy,” Stephen grabbed the chains, pulling Tony in and whispering in his ear, “do you understand?”

“Yes,” Tony moaned. The hand that wasn’t holding the chains was exploring his side, but it stopped to play with Tony’s nipple. Stephen pinched it, causing Tony to yelp in shock.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“That’s a good boy,” Stephen brought his head to Tony’s neck and started sucking. He pulled on the chains a little, just enough to bring Tony that little bit closer. Stephen made sure to leave marks where they would peak out of Tony’s shirt collar, knowing that he had an important Avengers meeting tomorrow. 

“Steph, you know that I have a meeting with the team tomorrow,” Tony tried to say, but it was very strained. Stephen stopped everything that he was doing, dropping the chains in the process.

“What’s my name?” Stephen took a step back and Tony tried to follow after him, but didn’t.

“Daddy,” Tony breathed out, trying to keep his breath steady. He failed and Stephen heard it. 

“Hmm, good,” Stephen grabbed the chains again, pulling Tony towards him. However, instead of assaulting his husband’s neck, he asked, “What are you going to be for me?”

“I’m going to be your good boy, daddy.”

“That’s right. If you behave I may even fuck you tonight. How does that sound, baby?” Tony started nodding eagerly, not trusting his voice. “You know the rule, daddy wants to hear you say it.”

“Good, that sounds really good, daddy,” Stephen had barely started, but Tony was whimpering already. 

“Such a good little slut for daddy, aren’t you? So ready to be fucked that you don’t know what to do,” Stephen started walking, chains still in hand, effectively dragging Tony towards the bed. “Sit, and don’t even think about touching yourself. That’s daddy’s job tonight. Understand?”

“Yes, daddy, I understand,” Tony said as he climbed onto their bed, moving to sit in the middle. He crossed his legs, resting his hands on his thighs. He watched as Stephen striped, taking as much time as possible. Stephen looked up and met Tony’s eyes.

“You know what? I changed my mind. Come here and be a good boy and take daddy’s clothes off,” Stephen said as Tony crawled right back off the bed, immediately walking over towards his husband. Stephen’s tunic was already off, so Tony started to work on his pants. Tony hated Stephen’s sorcerer robes in times like these. They were always such a pain in the ass to get off. 

Tony finally got them untied, immediately pulling them down, taking Stephen’s boxers on the way. It took all of Tony’s might not to immediately put his mouth on his husband’s dick and Stephen noticed.

“Do you want to suck daddy’s cock? Hmm, baby?” 

“Please, daddy,” Tony whined, his mouth immediately moving towards it. Before he could reach his prize, however, Stephen’s hands were in his hair and yanking his head back. 

“I never said yes, Anthony. I thought you said you were going to be a good boy for daddy? Just for that you don’t get to now.”

“Daddy, please,” Stephen couldn’t tell if that was a moan or a whine, but either way Stephen almost immediately broke down and let him anyway. “I can be a good boy, I promise, daddy.”

“If you want to be a good boy, then don’t bring it up again. If you do, then you won’t come tonight. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, daddy. I’m sorry,” Tony said, continuing to undress Stephen. 

“Such a needy little slut for daddy. So desperate for my cock. Whatever am I going to do with you, Anthony. Some punishments might be in order tonight too,” Stephen continued to run his hand through Tony’s hair. Tony moaned as Stephen magicked the rest of his clothes today, pulling Tony up on the way. “Good boy, I might fuck you tonight after all.”

“Please, daddy. I need it.”

“What do you need, baby? You’re going to have to be specific, daddy isn’t quite sure what you need.” 

“Please daddy, I need your cock,” Tony whined as Stephen started to play with his nipples. His head immediately went to rest on Stephen’s shoulders.

“Then be a good boy and lay down on the bed with your legs spread. You’ve been good enough for daddy tonight,” Stephen growled in Tony’s ear. Stephen grabbed the chains on Tony’s harness again, pulling him closer and sucking on his neck again. Tony moaned and Stephen said nothing more than, “daddy likes when you make noise, baby. Now, lay on the bed.”

Tony reluctantly walked away from Stephen and towards the bed. Once again, he went to sit in the middle before he remembered how Stephen wanted him. Tony laid back on his back, letting his legs fall open as he did. Stephen was between them before Tony even knew what happened. Stephen beant down, leaning over Tony and kissing him. Stephen took this opportunity to ease the first finger in, finding it much easier than he expected.

“Baby, did you play without daddy today?” Tony moaned loudly as Stephen’s finger went it. 

“I did after lunch, after you called me,” Tony said, trying to rut against anything for a little bit of friction.

“Well then, I shouldn’t have to prepare you, should I?” Stephen took his finger out and put a layer of lube on his cock, enjoying the hungry look in Tony’s eyes as he started to jerk himself off. He stopped before he got carried away, opting to line himself up with Tony’s hole. He pushed in slowly as Tony, once again, moaned loudly. “Fuck, you’re such a good little slut for daddy. All open for me, just begging me to fill you up.”

Tony withered under him, trying to get more. Trying to get Stephen to move. He stayed still until Tony finally stilled, choosing that moment to start moving. However, it was slow enough for both of them to be in agony.

“Please, daddy, fuck me harder,” Tony whined from under him. Stephen started to speed up, but still not enough to do them any good. 

“Such a good little slut, taking all of daddy’s cock like you were meant for it,” Stephen sped up, Tony a moaning, withering mess under him.

“Daddy, I’m close,” Tony’s voice wavered.

“You know the rules, baby. You’re not allowed to come until daddy says so,” Stephen reached down, giving Tony’s cock a few tugs for emphasis. He could see how much effort it took for his husband not to come at that moment. Stephen sped up some more, changing the angle so that he was hitting Tony’s prostate with each thrust. “Since you’ve been such a good boy tonight, you can come after I do.”

“Thank you, daddy,” Tony was moaning and whimpering every time Stephen thrust into him, desperately trying to distract himself so he wouldn’t come. “I’m so fucking close, daddy.”

“I know, baby, just a little while longer,” Stephen said, continuing to play with Tony’s cock. Watching it bounce off Tony’s stomach was fun and all, but he definitely prefers it in his hand. This, however, was a bad idea. After about three strokes, Tony was spilling all over his stomach and Stephen’s hand. Stephen just glared at him, telling him that there would be consequences for that. Stephen sped up, continuing to abuse Tony’s prostate as the man whimpered and whined underneath him. Stephen was coming soon after, making sure to leave his husband’s hole as messy as possible. He pulled out and immediately propped himself up on his elbow next to Tony.

“Baby, you were doing so well. I really thought that I wasn't going to have to punish you tonight,” Stephen leaned down, biting Tony’s earlobe and growling, “I hope that it was worth it, because you get to make daddy come again now.”

“Yes, daddy. How do you want me?” Tony started to sit up, but Stephen stopped him and pushed him back down.

“There’s something I want to do first. Just lay there and look pretty, baby,” Stephen gave Tony a quick kiss and then got off the bed, going to find who knows what. He came back a few minutes later, holding what looked like a butt plug. “On your stomach real quick, baby. I want to make sure that you don’t lose a single drop of daddy. Not from this round or the next. Do you understand?”

“Yes, daddy,” Tony replied, eagerly flipping himself on his stomach. Stephen gently pushed the plug in, causing Tony to moan loudly again. Stephen lightly slapped his ass, but that did nothing more than make him whimper and moan some more. “Feels so good, daddy.”

“I’m glad, baby,” Stephen rolled Tony back onto his back, grabbing the chains and yanking him until he was sitting upright. “Now, you’re going to be a good boy and suck me off until I’m hard again. Then I’m going to fuck you until I come again. Do you understand?”

Instead of a response, Stephen got a moan, whimper and an aggressive head nod.

“I said, do you understand?” Stephen gave the chains a good yank, causing Tony to now be standing in front of him.

“Yes, daddy, I understand.”

“Good. Now, daddy’s cock is waiting, my little slut,” Stephen said as Tony was already going down on his knees. Tony immediately put his daddy’s cock in his mouth, opening his mouth as far as he could until he was at the base. Slowly, just to get back at Stephen for earlier, Tony began to suck. He took his mouth off, making sure to lick the precum off of the head. Stephen moaned, throwing his head back and his hands into Tony’s hair. He gave a gentle tug, causing Tony to moan around his cock. He reached up, grabbing Stephen’s hips with enough force to leave bruises. Stephen realized that if he didn’t stop this now that he would end up coming in Tony’s mouth.

“Baby, stand up and lean over the bed. If your chest starts hurting, just tell me, alright?”

“Alright, daddy,” Tony kissed his husband before moving to the side of the bed, “thank you.”

“Of course, baby. I want you to be comfortable, that’s all that matters,” Stephen said, watching Tony’s ass and he bent himself over the side of the bed. “What a beautiful sight, seeing my come leaking out around the plug.”

Stephen stepped forward, putting one hand on Tony’s lower back and the other wrapping around the plug. He pulled it out gently, making sure to wiggle it around just enough to brush Tony’s prostate, making him practically scream. Once it was out, Stephen wasted no time throwing the plug within reaching distance and putting his cock back into Tony’s hole. He wasted no time in immediately abusing his husband’s prostate this time, wanting to make both himself and Tony come again. It didn’t take that long for Tony to become a whimpering, overstimulated mess under Stephen as he continued to fuck his husband. Tears were streaming down Tony’s face by the time Stephen was finally done, only a few seconds later.

“How do you feel, baby?” Stephen pulled his husband up, laying him down on the bed and then laying next to him. They both knew how this ‘baby’ was different from the others from the rest of the night. This one was sweet and full of love, showing Tony that Stephen loved and was concerned about him.

“Tired,” Tony pulled himself closer to Stephen and laid his head on his husband’s shoulder. “But also really fucking good.”

“I’m glad, love. Can you sit up for me so we can take this harness off of you?” Tony mumbled something into Stephen’s shoulder. “What was that, love?”

“I said that I’m pretty sure I couldn’t move even if I wanted to.”

“You need to sit up, Tony. I’m going to get this harness off of you, then we’re going to take a shower to rinse off. Then, as you relax and come down from that, I’m going to make you something to eat. How does that sound?” Stephen was able to pull Tony up so that he sat up, but he was still leaning on Stephen.

“Mhm, that sounds nice,  _ mio stella _ ,” Tony replied as Stephen started to work the harness off his husband. One of the chains brushed against Tony’s nipple, causing him to whimper. Stephen bent his head down a little, capturing Tony’s lips with his. It was sweet and slow, a much needed change of pace for them right now. 

“Come on, love. The sooner we get to shower, the sooner you can eat something and then we can fall asleep,” Stephen stood up, Tony following after. Tony almost fell into Stephen, not quite having his legs back yet. Stephen wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist, neither of them trusting him enough to walk on his own. 

They got in the shower once it was warm enough, Steph still holding Tony up while washing him off. Every minute or two, Tony would pull his head from its place in the crook of Stephen’s neck to give his husband kisses. Not that Stephen minded, of course. 

“Come on, love. Let’s dry off and get some clothes on you,” Stephen started to dry Tony off, making sure to be gentle with his cock, knowing that it’s still sensitive. Just as he predicted, Tony whimpered and clung closer to Stephen. “It’s alright, love, I’ll take care of you.”

Stephen took them back into their room, sitting Tony down on the bed and walking into their closet. He grabbed a shirt and a pair of boxers for Tony, knowing that that’s all he would want to put on. Before he walked out to Tony, he quickly put his pajamas on. 

“Come on, love, let's put some clothes on you,” Stephen said, pulling Tony’s shirt on him. As he pulled the bottom down, Stephen started kissing his husband slowly. Without breaking away, he helped him pull his boxers up.

“Lay in bed and rest for a second, I’m going to get us something to eat, alright?” Stephen said once they finally broke apart.

“Don’t know if I’ll still be awake if you come back,” Tony replied, the exhaustion evident in his voice. 

“If you fall asleep, it’s okay. You need the rest, my love,” he kissed Tony’s forehead, pulling the covers up around him. Stephen would be more surprised if Tony was awake when he got back than if he fell asleep. 

Stephen walked out of their room, heading to the kitchen to make a light snack. Of course, since Tony was probably already asleep by now, it was going to be something that would still be okay in the morning. 

After deciding just to grab a few granola bars and a few water bottles for them, Stephen went back into their room. Like expected, Tony was asleep. Stephen put some granola bars and a water bottle on Tony’s nightstand for when he woke up. He slid into bed, careful not to wake his husband.

“I love you, Tony,” Stephen leaned over and kissed his forehead, brushing some hair out of the way as he did. He turned so that his back was facing Tony, knowing that at some point in the night, Tony would reach out to him to cuddle. It was something he did every night without fail. It didn’t matter who was holding who, they both just wanted to hold the other or be held by them. It was just a perk that it helped them both sleep better, especially after days like this one. 

**Author's Note:**

> hnnnngggk nano i would blame you for this but i’m the one that came up with it 
> 
> also, this is the first of many (mostly kinky) one shots that i’m going to write for ironstrange 
> 
> final thing, i’ll go back a little later and fix the formatting


End file.
